


The Cast of Danganronpa V3 Work At Subway

by Dragon_boi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, God I wish I was funny, Subway, This is the stupidest shit I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_boi/pseuds/Dragon_boi
Summary: They gotta pay their bills somehow.





	The Cast of Danganronpa V3 Work At Subway

**Author's Note:**

> Atua came to me in a dream and told me to write this.

The trial room felt overly spacious and oddly silent. No one had uttered a word in the past ten minutes. The tension was so thick that the sixteen young adults in the room felt like they were choking on it. They stood in a circle, casting glances at one another, silently begging for anyone to do or say anything. Some were angry and they made that fact clear. They were red in the face, mumbling curses under their breath. Others were too brokenhearted to be mad. They looked to the ground, not having the courage to face anyone’s eyes. One girl was openly weeping. Her sobs being the only sound in the grand trial room.

At the head of the circle sat a stand, displaying a picture of a Subway restaurant. And, as if to mock the sixteen people, a gruesome bloody ‘X’ had been painted on it.

No one knew what had happened. No one knew who was responsible. They all just had one question in their minds:

How did we get to this?

**3 months ago**

Maki hated opening, because opening meant waking up at the godforsaken hour of 5am. Just so she could get in her car by 6:30am and drive over to the Hope’s Peak shopping center- which she needed to get to by 6:45am.

She then got to slump around the sparsely populated mall, doing her best to avoid eye contact with the customers who were voluntarily there. She’d always walked faster past the pushy salesmen setting up their carts. Until, finally, Maki made it to her store. The white and yellow sign marking the entrance, complete with the ‘eat fresh’ logo.

Her mornings were dictated by that strict schedule. And, no matter how many times she went through it, the routine never got easier. Her exhaustion was always tortuous and her tradition of downing four cups of coffee every morning never seemed to helped.

Maki truly hated opening Subway. Too bad it was her job to open the shop almost everyday, since she was the manager. Though, if she had known about the constant mental fatigue that came with managing 12 assholes, she would have never accepted the promotion.

Maki flipped their closed sign over, letting everyone in the mall know that Subway was open for business.

A little while later, Shuichi walked in, fifteen minutes early. Like always. He put on his apron and his little green hat BEFORE clocking in. He then went to the HAND WASHING sink, not the sink where they cleaned the dishes. No, Shuichi washed his hands with actual soap . He gave Maki a quiet “good morning” and (to put the cherry on the cake) started on baking the bread, WITHOUT being asked to. And honestly, Maki could just kiss him right there and then.

The small boy wasn't even that great of an employee. Shuichi was slow and often made mistakes on orders. But, Maki's standards were so low that he was a perfect angel in comparison. A ray of hope in the black despair known as Subway.

Kaito sauntered in, five minutes after his shift started, still wearing his street clothes. He clocks in with a yawn and shouts “good morning!” loud enough for the whole mall to hear. He then goes to take his sweet ass time in the bathroom changing, all on the company’s time. It was employees like Kaito that made Maki's expectations so low.

When he finally came back out, Maki quickly closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten.

“Kaito, go change your shirt,” she hissed.

“What's wrong with my shirt?” Kaito asked. He held out his arms as if to display his wrinkled, stain ridden Subway shirt.

Maki narrowed her eyes. “It looks like you used it as a rag and wiped up this whole place. When's the last time you washed it?”

“Only a couple of days ago” he replied defensively. Which Maki knew could be anywhere from two days ago to a month ago.

“Go change” the manage ordered.

“But I don't have anymore shirts,” he whined.

“What happened to the two spares I gave you?”

He frowned and crossed his arms. “You told me I couldn't wear those at work remember?”

Now Maki remembered. She couldn't allow Kaito to wear his spares because on one of them he had drawn stars all over it with a sharpie, and on the other he had cut off the sleeves. To make it a “muscle tee” he had said.

“I don't even know why it matters,” Kaito continued, flashing his signature toothy grin. “A messy shirts just tells the customers I've been working hard, making lots of sandwiches”.

“I think it indicates that we don't care about the their health and safety,” Maki retorted.

“Do we care about the customer's health and safety?” Shuichi mused.

“No” the manager said. “But we can't let them know that”.

“Whatever,” Kaito threw his hands up. “I can't change so I'll just make it up by working extra hard today”.

“Fine” Maki sighs. “Let's just get to work”.

That’s pretty much how every one of Maki’s mornings started out.

-

The three of them soon fell into a steady rhythm. Maki counting inventory, Shuichi doing prep, and Kaito serving customers. Maki purposefully left the latter in charge of the customers, because the only ones coming this early we're cranky old ladies (the ones whose only lot in life was to get their daily 7am breakfast subs and make customer service employees’ lives a nightmare). Out of the three of them, she knew, Kaito was the only one with the charisma to charm the elderly women out of threatening to sue the entire company because their precooked bacon didn't taste the way they wanted it to.

Things seemed to be going fine today, however. Kaito didn’t have any issues and, true to his word, was working harder than usual today. Which wasn’t that impressive, it just meant that, instead of playing on his phone when the store was empty, he was doing actual work. Like cleaning and stocking the line.

“Um, Maki” Kaito called from the walk-in refrigerator “Who was here last night?”

Maki already felt the foreboding dread. Questions like that were never the precursor to something good. Mostly, that question would only be asked if something terrible had happened.  “Why?” She asked, fearing the answer.

“Because all they prepped was pickles”.

She runs over to check herself, only to find the whole fridge is covered, wall to wall, with cambros marked as 'pickles’. There were no other meats, cheeses, or veggies. Her eyes wander the labels, looking for the employee that initialed off on the pickles. 'KO’. Maki only had one employee with those initials.

She was then filled with a childish joy. A delightful energy that she hadn't felt in years. The manager whipped out her phone and searched her contacts for 'the first one I'd kill in the Purge’ and sent him a text:

_'You finally did you little bitch. You finally pushed your luck too far. No one can protect you now. You’re fired. You are never allowed to come back here. I will make sure you are never hired at another Subway ever again. Your reign of terror is over. Suffer’_

Maki pocketed her phone and looked around the fridge. She could get him on excessive waste of product. That seemed like a justifiable reason to fire someone.

Shuichi slipped past Maki so he could get into the fridge. He started to inspect the horrendous amount of pickle containers.

The managers phone buzzed.

_'What fired? But I didn't even do anything! You're sooooo mean Maki WAHHHHHHHHHHH :’( :’(_ _WAHHH D: IM CRYING SO MUCH RIGHT NOW ‘_.

That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, but Maki would take what she could get. She could finally fire Kokichi, and that's all that mattered.

“Oh, it's okay guys” Shuichi spoke up. He was peering into one of the containers. “Looks like Kokichi did do all the prep, but just labeled everything as pickles”.

“What?” Maki asked. She pulled out a cambro and, sure enough, it wasn’t filled with pickles but instead onions. She checked the other containers, finding them all full of contents other than pickles. All the necessary food prepping had been done last night.

Even though she had been standing in the refrigerator for a while, Maki only now felt it’s chill. She slowly backed out, until she was in the back room. With slow, mechanical movements, she sent a text Kokichi.

‘ _I was mistaken. You aren’t fired_ . _Please label the cambros correctly in the future’_

The response came immediately.

‘ _Wow thats a relief! I was so worried! I was crying so much! I mean, it was such an unprofessional way to get fired! I couldn’t help but to cry :’(. I’m still very torn up about being called a lil bitch. By my own boss! Maybe I should talk to the owner, she told me I could talk to her if I ever felt distressed’_

Maki’s heart stopped.

_‘We don’t have to let Tsumugi know about this’_

_‘But I’m so sad :( :( :( I know talking to her would make me feel better…..Oh! But maybe you can make me feel better instead. You are my boss after all’_

She wanted to strangle him. It was lucky for her that this was a text conversation because if Kokichi was in the store, Maki wasn’t sure if she could control herself. If she attacked an employee that be it for her and she really needed this job.

_‘What do you want?’_

_‘:3c well you know how I have to close with Kaede tomorrow?’_

_‘Yeah?’_

_'I don’t like closing with her. She doesn’t let me have any fun.’_

That was the exact reason why Maki had scheduled her assistant manager to work closing shift with Kokichi. Kaede wouldn’t let the purple gremlin get away with his bullshit.

_‘You want me to change the schedule? Will that make you happy?’_

_‘So happy!!! So happy that I’d forget that you called me a bitch’_

_‘Fine you win’_

Maki sighed and put away her phone. It’d be hard to find someone to cover Kaede’s shift on such short notice. Not that her employees were busy or anything, it just that no one would voluntarily do a closing shift.

Kaito stepped of the walk-in with a container in his hands.

“Kaito, I know you worked early today, but do you think you can cover Kaede’s shift tomorrow night?”

The goatee boy shifted the container into one arm so that he could use the other to give the manager a thumbs up. “No problem boss”.

Maki sighed with relief. Kaito must not have realized that it was Kokichi that he’d be closing with. Oh well, that wasn’t her problem now. As far as Maki was concerned, the crisis had been avoided.

-

The traffic in the mall had slowed to a crawl by the early afternoon. The Subway hadn’t seen a customer in over an hour. The trio had finished all their chores (all the food had been prepared and the entire restaurant had been wiped down), they had nothing else to do. They hung out in the backroom making small talk and otherwise being very bored.

Maki didn’t like wasting time. Strangely enough, it stressed her out more than working. There was a gnawing thought in her brain telling her she had to be productive in some way. So, she decided she might as well get to know her coworkers a little better. That was kind of productive. But, bringing up personal life at work was always tricky, so she broached the subject as delicately as she could.

“So, what horrible tragedy happened to you guys that lead you to work at this dumpster fire” Maki asked.

Kaito frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

“We are all adults, working at a Subway” she explained. “I kind of assumed we all had depressing backstories”.

“C’mon Subway isn’t that bad” Kaito scoffed. “Right Shuichi?”

The blue haired boy let out a nervous chuckle.

Kaito nodded. “See? Besides, I don’t have a depressing backstory. I started working at the mall when I was teen. Just to make some money, you know?”

“Really?” she asked. “Where’d you work before here?”

His expression darkened. “At the Hot Topic”.

“Yeah that’s where I worked too,” Shuichi piped up. “That’s where we met”.

The boys turned to each other and smiled at some unseen, shared memories.

“Both of you worked there,” Maki repeated. “No offense, but why’d you come to Subway? I don’t really think that was a step up”.

Kaito started to scratch the back of his head. “Well...we didn’t really leave,” the tall man made vague gestures with his arms “voluntarily”.

“You got fired...from a Hot Topic?”

Katio hung his head in shame.

“Let me guess,” Maki sighed “You punched your coworker?”

“...yes”

“To be fair, Komaeda was provoking him” Shuichi quickly came to the boy’s defense.

Maki quirked an eyebrow. “Really now?”

Kaito clenched his fists. “Yes,” he scowled through clenched teeth. “That bastard had it coming”.

Maki was shocked. She had never seen Kaito this worked up. The cheery dude was always all smiles and positivity. Even when dealing with troublesome customers, he would still be able to laugh. “What he do?” she asked, almost fearing the answer.

“He called me a cuck”

There was a beat of silence.

“That’s it?”

Kaito nodded.

“I’m not even surprised” Maki admitted. “That seems normal for you. What I don’t get is how Shuichi got fired from Hot Topic”.

The boy perked up at being mentioned. “They had to let me go because,” he was fumbling with the edges of his apron “I kept crying in front of the customers”.

“Shuichi had it rough,” Kaito explained. He patted the smaller boy on the back. “Every time someone bought a My Chemical Romance shirt, he couldn’t help but to tear up”.

That didn’t surprise Maki either.

“What about you Maki?” Shuichi asked, trying to change the subject. “How’d you end up here?”

She was about to answer but stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. She fully expected it to be Kokichi sending her another request to buy his silence. Instead, it was her boss, Tsumugi.

_‘Maki, emergency!!!! The Monokub location is slammed right now and they are completely out of pepperoni and salami. Can you please bring them some? PLEASE!!!!! The last time this happened some teenaged girl threatened to brainwash all the employees into despair because she didn’t get her spicy italian sub. Whatever that means. Anyway please help!!!!!’_

“Shit” Maki cursed under her breath.

Kaito looked concerned. “What’s up?”

“It’s Tsumugi,” she explained “She wants me to go across town and give another Subway some of our pepperoni and salami”

Kaito tipped his head. “So what’s the problem? Do we not have enough to share?”

She shook her head. “No we have plenty. But, think about it Kaito, it would mean I’d have to leave you two alone”

Shuichi was taken aback. “Do you not trust us?”

“Of course I trust you!” she snaps, making the two flinch so she gently adds “It’s the customers I don’t trust”.

“It’s been dead for the longest time,” Kaito points out “We’ll be fine”.

“But what if you aren’t?” she wails. “I can’t leave you two fend for yourself! I can’t!”

“Of course you can!” Katio shouts. He walked across the room and gripped onto the manager’s shoulders. “You have to, you have to do what your boss tells you to do”.

“I know, but what if-”

“Nothing will happen,” he assured her. “Nothing bad is going to happen when I’m here. I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. I make the impossible, possible. There’s nothing I can’t handle. You can trust me”.

Maki bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears in. “You promise?” she asked in a soft voice.

“I promise”

“I promise too” heads turn to see Shuichi, a sad smile on his face.

The manager nodded, her heart filled with resolve. She texted Tsumugi back and quickly grabbed the meats. She opened the door triggering the little bell to ring, signalling when someone enters or leaves the store. Maki looked back at the two boys, praying that this wouldn’t be the last time she saw them. Finally, she left the door close behind her and she ran off to rescue the Monokub location.

Kaito shook his head as he watched her leave. “I don’t know why she’s being so dramatic” he told Shuichi. “It’s not like anything bad is going to happen”.

At that moment,  an indecisive man who didn't know what he wanted, a family of 6, and an entire baseball team walked in.


End file.
